Belong
by vvenababy2
Summary: Maya and Johnny find where they belong. Oneshot


Wrote this One Shot with a Maya Recast on the mind. I was always intrigued by Jaya especially after reading the audition script.

Those big, long, curly, brunette, tendrils framing her face. Her caramel skin, so soft and creamy. Those shining chestnut colored eyes. She looked like a goddess in that beautiful white gown with the gold accents that showed off an ample amount of cleavage. And the way she smiled at him from across the room. She was waving at him, calling him over and he couldn't believe it.

He waltzed over in her direction looking fresh in his grey suit. She reached out her hand to him. He could feel eyes on him. Eyes full of shock and disgust. Why would the beautiful great granddaughter of Edward Quartermaine, who was now the face of ELQ's new fashion and beauty lines. He didn't belong here, at a Wolfgang Puck catered event, among the country club folk of Port Charles as well as notable aristocrats.

"Hey!" she said pulling him closer to her. "Hey." he said back. She looked even more radiant in person. The people who had been crowded around her walked off. "You look beautiful tonight." He told her. "Thank you." She said. "Do you want to eat dinner with me?" she asked. "You eat?" he joked. "I'm not a model. I'm a doctor." She said.

"You're a model now." he told her. "You're face is on a billboard in Times Square." He told her. "I know it's so exciting. And so overwhelming, I get nervous with the spotlight being on Me." she said. "You're family must be proud." He said. "Mom acts like she doesn't care. She's never cared to know her grandfather and the Quartermaine side of the family." Maya told him. "But doesn't she care about your accomplishments?" Johnny asked. "She doesn't see modeling for a couple of campaigns as an accomplishment. Now if I did something amazing in the OR, that'd be different." Maya said.

They went to the table where Johnny pulled out Maya's chair for her like a gentleman."Why thank you." She told him. "People are staring." He said. "Let em stare. Last I checked I'm a grown woman. I can spend time with whomever I please." she told him. "But I'm sure your great grandfather would rather you stay away from the mobster and focus on the trust fund babies." Johnny said. "Ugh, him and my mother both! I could personally care less. I'm not about to be a trophy wife. Do you wanna be my boyfriend for the night? You know protect me from all the upper class bores?" she asked.

"Of course. Anything for a friend." He told her. The waiter placed plates in front of them just as her grandfather was walking over with prospective date for her. Tall, blonde, blue eyed and handsome. "Maya, I'd like you to meet Daniel." Edward said introducing him. Maya looked up from her steak. "Nice to meet you." Maya said. "And you. You're grandfather has told me so much about you." Daniel said. "Daniel is planning to take over his father's company some day."Edward said. "How nice." Maya said. "I could tell you a thing or two about business." Daniel said. "I'm not interested in business."Maya said. "Yeah she has other interests." Johnny said placing his arm around her.

"You mean like you?" Daniel asked. "Exactly, like me!" Johnny said. "I highly doubt someone as classy and sophisticated as Maya Quartermaine would ever see anything in someone like you." Daniel said. "Quartermaine?" Maya asked. Johnny stood up. "First Maya is a **Ward**. Second she sees a lot in me and a lot of me." Johnny said and Maya could feel her cheeks getting hot.

"You know, you need to learn some respect." Daniel said pushing Johnny. Johnny brought his arm back and his fist connected with Daniel's face. Maya as well as several other guests gasped.

"I knew this hooligan would ruin the evening." Edward said. "Get out!" Edward told Johnny pointing to the door. Johnny walked away. "No!" Maya said running after him. She didn't want him to leave.

"Maya. Maya, Maya!" Edward called her name but she ignored his calls. She ran down the hall her heels clicking on the floor.

Johnny turned back and saw her. She was panting. He could see her chest rising and falling. "Don't go." She cried. "I don't belong here." He told her. "You're right. you don't belong at that party and neither do I." she said walking closer towards him. He took in her sweet jasmine scent that seemed to blend with his musky one. He looked into her eyes, placed his hand under her chin and brought those glossy, luscious lips up to his.

He pulled back and looked into her shining orbs. She brought his lips down to hers again deepening the kiss this time. She felt his hands on her ass as he brought her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried them upstairs to her suite.

He laid her down on those soft sheets. Her hands gripped his hair as her tongue continued to duel with his. "Maya, I want you." He whispered. "So have me." she said. "Are you sure?" he asked. He's wanted her for awhile now. He's dreamed about what this moment would be like. "More than I'll ever be." She said. "I've thought about this moment before." she admitted. "Me too. If only for a night, I just want to feel you." Johnny said. She slid his jacket off his shoulders and started losing his tie. He slid her dress off her shoulders and it pooled at her waist. He cupped her breasts in his hands slowly peeling off her pasties before placing his mouth on one of her nipples. She through her head back and whimpered as his tongue laved at her nipple. She unzipped his pants and was pushing them down. One hand was on her back holding her close while another was in her panties seeking out her clit.

He loved the way she writhed at his touch. He pulled away from her and finished stripping off his clothes so that he was bare before her. He helped her discard her dress so he could see all of her. "You're so beautiful." He told her. "You're huge!" she said and he laughed. He knew just how well endowed he was. But it was always nice to hear women comment about it. He laid her back and positioned himself over her knowing this was exactly where he belonged at the moment.


End file.
